


Love

by KSForever



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: A song is mentioned in this fic, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lovely and Loving Gregory Lestrade, M/M, Mental health fears, Mycroft Is Our Division, One bit of f word swearing from Greg, TFP aftermath, Using My Own Prompts, Using the weekly MIOD prompt as well, agonising Mycroft, relationship beginning, whumped Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Using a couple of Prompts of my own, a long with the weekly one from Mystrade Is Our Division. Mycroft needs Greg.
Relationships: Gregory Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Love

Love

Greg had found an old music channel on TV, and kept that channel on, as he sat on his sofa. Okay, so, Tina Turner’s song ‘What’s Love Got to Do With It?” wasn’t his usual vibe, but, still...

His doorbell rang, and he padded out in to the narrow hallway to his front door, opening it. “Mycroft!” He smiled, seeing the elder Holmes brother on his doorstep. “Are you okay? Is Sherlock alright? Eurus?” He asked.

“They’re well.” Mycroft noted. “I’m sorry, I...” He stuttered.

Greg gently guided Mycroft in, and shut the front door.

Mycroft looked at him.

He looked at Mycroft. “What’s the matter, My?” Greg had to ask.

Seconds later, Mycroft was kissing him. Greg’s back was against the hallway wall, but he wasn’t being threatened, ‘just’ kissed as if Mycroft’s life depended on it. Greg kissed him back. Then, he realised something. It wasn’t raining outside. Mycroft still walked in using the umbrella like a Gentleman’s ambling walking cane, but neither it, nor he, were wet. And yet, pressed up against Greg’s face, were tears from Mycroft’s face.

“I’m sorry!” Mycroft suddenly said, very angry at himself. He turned to leave, but Greg caught his hands, and took him through to the kitchen, sitting him down on a chair by the table. “For Heaven’s Sake! Stay. Please, Stay, Myc. I’m not going to freak out about this.” Greg paused, looking at Mycroft, the man he loved. “So, you shouldn’t either. Let me help you, Love, please.”

“My brother tells people that he’s a higher functioning psychopath because our sister is an actual sociopath , who took away his best friend. He’s afraid to show anyone love ever again. I’m the sane one; strong. I have to look after my siblings. I’ve suffered the least. I can’t be seen to love or cry.” Mycroft explained.

“No one can say you haven’t suffered, Mycroft. You’re stoic and strong, but you are human, and what your family has given you to deal with, it must hurt your heart.” Greg pulled up a kitchen chair in front of Mycroft, and sat in it, leaning just enough to hold Mycroft’s hands.

“I can’t risk you being hurt by my enemies, or my sister.” Mycroft reiterated.

“We all have enemies, in our line of work.” Greg noted. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Only because the alcohol loosened our lips.” Mycroft answered.

“And, thank God for that!” Greg stated genuinely. “You can’t be alone forever. You’re missing the point of life, and asking other people, people like me, to waste an integral part of theirs. I don’t need to be with someone to be happy, that’s the well known phrase. Well, it can be true. But you make me happy, and I want to take every day I can get with you.”

Mycroft looked up, undeniably in tears.

“If you weren’t so scared for me. If you’d lead a different life, if you can lay aside all the reasons you have for why we shouldn’t, do you want to be with me, Mycroft? Do you love me in that way?” Greg asked him, already knowing that he did.

Mycroft dissolved in to silent tears, but nodded his head to Greg’s question. He held out his arms for Greg’s embrace.

Greg instantly moved to hold him. He knew that love had a lot to do with this. It wasn’t due to himself or Mycroft lacking receiving love from anyone else. It wasn’t that either of them was too damaged to feel love and so, made use of each other. There was fear, but it wasn’t fear of commitment or a lack of any real love; it wasn’t even what Mycroft feared, that it was selfish of him to love and to need love. “It’s my choice, darlin’” Greg tried to soothe Mycroft. “I love you. You’ve opened up my heart to all this love and feeling, and I want to be with you. I also hope I can help you, like you’ve helped me.”

“I’m ridiculously weak, Gregory.” Mycroft replied.

You’re fucking not!” Greg told him immediately. “But, it’s okay to cry and to need, and to accept my help, or help from others you can find to trust and turn to.”

“I’m pretty sure it isn’t.” Mycroft murmured.

“Don’t let Eurus imprison you, or anyone else you’ve learnt to guard yourself and those you love, from. Let us, let me, make the choice to love you.” Greg looked in to Mycroft’s tearful eyes. “You’re only human. Even Eurus and Sherlock are only human. They’re so damned lucky to have you in their lives.”

“I bring bad luck...” Mycroft said. “And, if I let my senses go, what damage could I do? You’ve seen what’s in my family.”

“Stop pushing me away. Let me love you.” Greg repeated. “You and your brother are not like your sister. You’ll be okay. You’ll be safe. I’ll be safe, helping you.”

Mycroft held Greg to him.

“You’ve been hurt, too. It’s okay to admit to and process that. Thank you for coming to me. Thank you for that. I love you.” Greg sat in his kitchen with Mycroft, stroking the man’s back, and holding him tenderly, with all the love in their hearts.

The End?

10.4.20


End file.
